rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Xau-Tak
"Due to no proper adjective, this page is named with the deity's actual name. This page addresses information about Xau-Tak, it's religion, and followers as it applies to World 42 role-play. Any valuable contributors are welcome to contribute, especially as new content comes out in-game. Xau-Tak 'Xau-Tak '(also known as 'Tezcasathla '''to the Horrors.) is a mysterious deity associated with undead and the oceans. It was once active in and around the islands of Gielinor's Eastern Sea, but little has been seen of it since the Second Age. The Fremennik god V described Xau-Tak as an an evil god that devastates worlds and creates corpse oceans, while the Mahjarrat Sliske described it as "writhing, twisting and beckoning" Brief History The earliest known reference to Xau-Tak were the "rents in the dimensional fabric that would not heal," alarming Guthix. Using the Elder Sword, he followed these dimensional wounds which led him to Zanaris, the nexus of all planes. Guthix saw that Zanaris's radials led to a near-infinite network of dead worlds that had been drained of all life. He wondered what sort of creature could have done this and that if it had been Tuska or something even worse, something that dwelled in in The Void between worlds and could strike at any moment. Several centuries later, Guthix discovered Renmark, a world filled with the four seasons in constant conflict, yet remained in balance. At the centre of this world was a corrupt, voracious, bloated parasite that fed on the world's living. Guthix attempted to destroy the creature with the Elder Sword, but accidentally destroyed the planet instead. The parasite, instead of being destroyed, was scattered across the universe, where its tendrils took root in the "threads of mortality". It used the pathways Guthix had opened, making Guthix avoid many places in fear that the creature would find a new host to feed on. Xau-Tak's next known activities took place at some point in Gielinor's second age, during the times of the Zarosian empire. Xau-Tak was active around the volcanic archipelago of islands in the Eastern Sea, which had a reputation for being haunted among sailors. The jungles of the island that would later become known as Mos Le'Harmless allegedly contained a lost city of mask wearing ape-like creatures that practiced cannibalism and necromancy. At some point, many of the islands were reduced to a series of uninhabitable reefs and sandy scree overnight due to an unusual tsunami. The crew of ''Glory of Zaros ''were sent to investigate the region after hearing reports of the tsunami, and many of the crew headed underwater in search of treasure. An insane Gustaf Joannhes was the only member of the crew to return, alongside some treasure he found. Gustaf lost his left leg and right foot to some claws that "wouldn't let go", and the ship was apparently damaged by the same claws. The treasure that Gustaf brought on board "sung" to the crew at night, causing four members to "become absent" and be killed, leaving only Gustaf and the werewolf Lygrass. The artefact Gustaf found then supposedly "crawled overboard" when it was not being watched. The deaths of the four crew members were written off as mutiny, and Gustaf was admitted to the Senntisten Insane Asylum, under the care of the Mahjarrat Nabor. While in the care of the Asylum, Gustaf reportedly refused to be bathed and had an extreme fear of being touched. He was kept apart from the other patients due to the disturbing things he shouted. The Religion Very little is known about Xau-tak and it's religion. The only known information is that it is associated with necromancy, ocean, and those who seemingly worship Xau-tak also practice cannibalism. Those who practice necromancy, and possibly cannibalism might have some association with it. There are no church, dedicated to Xau-Tak, but there is an temple used to resurrect the dead, once used by an infamous pirate who revived his victims, turning them into zombie pirates. There are also islands, not dedicated, but marks of Xau-Tak's presences. It is known that any interaction with Xau-Tak of any kind would turn a normal sane being, into a eternity insane person, feeling trapped in their own body, while suffering. It was proven with the three elite dungeon that there was a cult dedicated to the deity. Of course the cult don't seem to use the name Xau-Tak, which might explain why none of them have gone insane. Followers and Xau-Tak creatures * M'wanu '''(Horrors) ** Cave Horrors ** Unspeakable Horrors ** Sea Horrors * Nyarlahydra (The Skeletal Horror): a "deity" that the Horrors whisper when one of their kind is dead. * Yogsathla: A more feared "deity" that is viewed as a lunar being, and the name is used as a curse. * Uvhastur: A sort of mother "deity" to the horrors, who represent the god with a carving of black stone. * Rabid Jack and his crew. * Some humans * Crassians * The Ambassador. (Kranon the Dragonkin) Debatable Lore * It is debatable if Xau-Tak can be used in any form of religious style of role-play. One can assume that perhaps those who stumble on the temple mentioned above, could somewhat worship the unknown entity, not knowing it's name. ** However, with recent events, some humans are able to worship Xau-Tak. But information from the religion would be rare, and the name would yet to be known to said cult members. Common Mistakes * As a cult is known to worship Xau-Tak, they are the only known beings to worship the said being without going insane. This is due to the fact that no one has mentioned the name of their ''deity. ''It can be assumed that the leader of the cult, The Ambassador, never knew of their name, as he only calls them by "Master" and "Lord." Trivia * Xau-Tak's "godhood tier" was jokingly said to be √-1. * The nightmare of the underwater city is a possible reference to H.P. Lovecraft's The Call of Cthulhu where various characters dream of the underwater city R'lyeh Gallery Capn_Rabid_Jack.png| Rabid Jack, one of Xau-Tak's few human followers Jungle_horror.png| A mwanu, also known as jungle horror Cave_horror.png| A cave horror Unspeakable_horror.png|An unspeakable horror The_Skeletal_Horror.png| The skeletal horror, a powerful follower of Xau-Tak Xau-Tak_Symbol.png| A mask worn by the cave horrors. Category:Lore Category:Religion Category:Guides Category:Xau-Tak's Category:Featured Article